Adventure Never Ends
by Digi Yo
Summary: 25 years later the Digidestined are called again to the Digital World but they all go missing and their children are informed that they are dead...but are they really dead? Discontinued for now. Maybe continued in the future. Got too boring to write.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVENTURE NEVER ENDS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters…duh**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(This is basically an introduction chapter)**

**Izumi Residence;**

Izzy's laptop blinked. A second then a third time.

"What is going on ;the power is turned off"he murmured

Then it shot open on its own and a map of the Digi World and the Digi Portal appeared on the did not know whether he should be happy,shocked,surprised or what. The Digi Portal had not made an appearance in nearly 25 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon . What was all this. Could this really be happening;could he actually see Tentomom after all these now worked in a research agency.

His 14 year old daughter Ashley came into the room.

"What is that Dad?" she asked

Ashley was a complete replica of Izzy. She had the same red hair which she kept short; a little below her ears and black mother had died when she had been about 4 or 5. She did not even remember her clearly and remembered her face only with the help of photographs showing the beautiful blonde woman with her blue eyes glittering as they always did. After her death Izzy was all Ashley had and Ashley was all Izzy had. She was also a computer whiz like Izzy.

"This is the Digi Portal." He replied

'Wow" Ashley said. She had heard a lot of tales about her father's adventure in the Digi World with his friends but she also knew that the Portals closed 25 years ago."How did you get it "

"I did not ;it came on its own"

"What does that mean?"

"It means trouble"

"Huh….."

"The Portals only open when the Digital World is in some sort of danger. And right now I'm more than sure that there is some problem brewing up in the Digital World because the Portals came up on their own on a closed laptop"

"Oh! Is it open?"

Izzy checked the right hand corner of the Portal. It was green."Yes it is. I have got to inform the others"

**Kamiya Residence;**

12 year old Adel Kamiya rushed and grabbed the phone and stuck a tongue out to her 14 year old sister Holly whom she beat racing down the stairs.

"Hah it's just the first time you won" Holly said as Adel said "Hello" on the phone.

"Oh! Hi . Yeah they are home. Just a second"

Holly perched herself on the sofa as Adel shouted"MOM DAD PHONE"

Sora came down the stairs holding a bundle of latest designs for her fashion followed her. He was now one of the country's top soccer players and the Captain of the National Soccer team. Sora picked up the phone.

"Hi Izzy. Yeah. WHAT."

Her loud "WHAT" startled Tai as well as Adel and Holly.

"Right we'll be there as soon as possible"

She hung up.

"Wow what was that about. The way you shouted I thought that Mount Fuji blew up" Tai said

"This is serious Tai" Sora said to her husband "The Digital Portal appeared on Izzy's laptop. The gates are open. And the most surprising thing is the Portal came up when Izzys laptop was shut."

"Come on then let's go" Tai said

"Wow the Digi Portals have opened"Holly said "Can I come with you I wanna see it "

"Me too"Adel said

"No way" Tai looked at his daughters"It could be dangerous. You can see it some other time "

"Can we go with you to the Digi World someday too?" Adel asked

" hope you get a digivice" Sora smiled at her

"OK bye now"Tai said "We are in a hurry"

"Bye" Holly said

"See ya" Adel added

Tai and Sora left.

Their daughters stared after them. Both of them wanted to go to the Digital World. They had heard a lot about it from their parents and they also wanted to meet Agumon and Biyomon.;their parent's Digimons.

Holly had her mother's auburn hair which she like her mother kept at shoulders length but her hair was completely straight unlike her mother whose hair were curved at the ends but she had her father's chocolate brown eyes. Adel always teased her that she looked weird in that combination but actually she was really beautiful and also her girl friends were envious of her beauty.

Adel on the other hand was completely the opposite. She had her mother's crimson eyes but her hair was chocolate brown like her father's which she kept in short pixie crops.

Both of them were total tomboys like their mother had been and both of them also played soccer like Tai and like Sora in her teen years.

**Ishida Residence;**

Matt rang the doorbell of his house. He was in a great mood. He had just recorded the last song for his latest album. There had been a great buzz about the latest album of one of the country's most famous rockstars Yamato Ishida.

His wife Mimi opened the door. She now had her own cookery show which was running very well.

"Hey; you seem in a great mood. Did you complete the album?" she asked

"Yeah! " he said coming in and kissed Mimi.

"Great when is the release?"

"Next week"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello" Matt said "Hey Izzy. Yeah? Really!. Ok we'll be there"

He hung up.

"What was that about" Mimi asked

"Izzy's laptop was closed and the Digi Portals came on. He thinks there is something wrong going on come on we gotta go now"

"The Digi Portals open? I cannot believe this"

"Well it is now come on"

As they made their way out their 14 year old son Ryan came home.

"Hey Mom Dad. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes" Mimi said "The Portals to the Digi World have opened. We are going to Izzy's house"

"Wow. Can I come?" Ryan asked

"No way" Matt told him

"But why?" he asked

"There is something wrong in the Digi World and it is not going to be safe so you better stay here" Mimi said.

"But someday" he asked

"Yeah. But if you can get a digivice. OK now Bye" Matt said.

Ryan watched his parents get into the car and go away. He went inside the house.

Ryan had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father.

The doorbell rang again. He opened the door. It was his 11 year old sister Stella.

"Hey Stella you know what the Digi Portals have opened! Mom and Dad have gone to Mr. Izumi's house."

"Wow I sure do hope we can go there someday I would love to meet Gabumon and Palmon" Stella said

Stella also looked exactly like Matt. She also had blonde hair cut in layers and blue eyes.

But Stella was more like her mother in character while Ryan resembled their father . Stella was a pink addict while Ryan was a cool boy. Stella could often become whiney while Ryan usually stayed calm. They also like Adel and Holly wanted to go to the Digital world

Ryan could never be around Holly for more than 5 minutes without getting into an argument. They could not stand each other. Their parents often laughed at them and said that they were just like Tai and Matt had been when they were young but neither Holly nor Ryan found it hilarious. They both detested each other from the bottom of their hearts!

**Odaiba Hospital;**

"Congratulations Dr. Kido; there was no hope he would be saved but you managed to save him. "Jyou's colleague told him.

"It's actually nothing. I just enjoy work." Jyou said as he went inside his cabin. His cellphone was ringing.

"Hey Izzy. Uh…..huh. Oh really? Yeah I will be there….K bye." Jyou said.

**Kido Residence;**

Malcolm Kido picked up the phone.

"Hello…Hey Dad ….. Wow… I want to come too…..Awwwwww please…..Uh OK …..Yeah K Bye"

The 14 year old boy placed the phone on the receiver.

"I do so want to go to the Digi World"

Malcolm found Gomamon to be really cool. He sighed. He would need a digivice to go there. Who knows he might never get it.

Malcolm had learnt to take care of himself. He had been only 2 when his mother had divorced his father and not even bothered to say goodbye to him before going. Jyou hardly ever had time because of his job as a surgeon. Many a times he would return home long after Malcolm was fast asleep.

Malcolm had blue hair like Jyou and he wore specs. He also was really good friends with Ashley because of their common lack of a mother. Though Izzy always had time for Ashley. He did not know that Ashley had a huge crush on him. Only Holly was aware of that. Ashley, for him, was his best friend.

**Takaishi Residence;**

Kari switched off the T.V. and went over to the kitchen where T.K. had decided to make dinner.

"Hows it going"she asked

"Um…alright I guess"

Outside in the drawing room 10 year old Keisha whispered to her 13 year old brother Justin

"KFC for dinner tonight"

"Don't be too sure sis he's improving"

Whenever T.K. attempted to make dinner they would end up eating out. It was not easy to eat out sitting with Takeru Takaishi; a worldwide famous author but they were used to it now. Kari went on to fulfill her dream and became a Kinder garden teacher. She loved her profession very much.

The phone rang just then. Kari picked it up.

"Seriously? Fine we'll be there"

She looked at Justin and Keisha. "Seems you will get to eat out again"

"Why?" T.K. peeped from the kitchen "What happened?"

"It was Izzy. The Digi Portals came on his closed laptop. We got to go"

"Wow"Justin said "I want to come too."

"Yeah me too" Keisha added.

"No" Kari said."Izzy thinks it is dangerous"

"But some other day?" Keisha asked

"Sure" T.K. said "But you will definitely need a digivice"

Kari and T.K. left

"I wish they would bring Patamon and Gatomon with them. I'm dying to meet them" Keisha said

"Yup! Same here" her brother replied.

Justin looked totally like Kari. He had the same chocolate brown hair and reddish brown eyes. Keisha on the other hand was completely T.K.- blonde hair;blue eyes. Her hair were midway between her shoulders and elbow.

They were both calm children with a lot of common sense and they both enjoyed when their cousins; Holly and Ryan got into fights and many a times they would plan ways to get them mad at each other!

**Motomiya Residence;**

11 year old Damon Motomiya had just watched his parents rush to Izzy's house because the Digi Portals had come back on. He had wanted to go too and so had his 13 year old sister Lilac but they had said that it was too risky so they were staying at home. Davis now had numerous hotels in the country and Yolei was now a software engineer.

Damon had redbrown hair like his father ; Davis but black eyes like his mother; Yolei and he also wore specs like his mother.

"Lilac where are you?"

"Here; I was just thinking that it would have been fun to meet Veemon and Hawkmon" Lilac replied

"Yeah" Damon said

Lilac had purple hair like her mother and black eyes but she did not wear glasses like her and Damon.

Damon was also a computer champion like his mother and a prankster which he inherited from his father. He loved to help Keisha and Justin to play pranks on Holly and Ryan and was a famous troublemaker.

Lilac loved to play soccer like her father and hence was great friends with the Kamiya girls and often liked to pre-inform Holly about the plan of her brother and Holly's cousins!

**Hida residence;**

"Yeah Mom." 12 year old Marcus said. "OK Bye."

Marcus's father;Cody had just called to inform him that the Digi Portals were back on and he would be at Mr. Izumi's house. His mother had called to tell that she would be working late.

Marcus had black hair like his mother; Angela had as well as black eyes.

His father was a criminal lawyer. His mother had her own business and both of them were very busy people. He had the house to himself very often. He liked it that way. He preferred to be alone. His father had told him a lot about the adventures he had had with his friends in the Digital World. He did not really want to go to the Digi World like the other children of the Digidestined. He thought that even evil Digimon deserved a chance to be allowed to live. And also many friends also died. He did not want to see all that death.

He did not want to have any connection with the Digital World. He did not even want to meet Armadillomon. Unlike the others he hoped that he would not be a Digidestined. He was sure he could not handle it.

He sighed. Huh….. His father would now maybe again go to the Digital World and again there would be killing.

He had told his father that he did not want to be a Digidestined. Cody had said that at the moment he was not a Digidestined and if he did become it would be his duty to protect both the worlds and at that time he would know what to do and it would become natural ; it would not then be a question of wanting or not.

**Ichijouji Residence;**

Ken; now a software designer had just rushed out of his house because of a phone call from Izzy. He had been really excited.

But more excited was his 12 year daughter Flora. Wow! Maybe even she would be able to become a Digidestined and have wonderful adventures in the Digital World and even meet her father's Digimon Wormon. She was very close to her father because her mother was an air hostess and was mostly not at home.

Flora looked completely like her mother. She had beautiful jet black hair. She had grown them to her waist length. She Loved her hair and had brown eyes.

Flora was an easy going girl and was prone to getting extra excited. She loved challenges and was really adventurous.

She hoped against hope that she would be able to go to the Digital World. Wouldn't that be cool? She loved adventures. Huh…if only!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters . (Is that not obvious!)**

"This cannot be the Digital World." Tai said. The eyes of the leader of the Digidestined were wide with shock. He could not believe what he saw.

"What has been going on here in the past 25 years" Matt murmured.

All of them were on the verge of tears for the condition of the Digital World had become much worse than it had ever been. Worse than what the Dark Masters had made of it.

They were on File Island. All the trees had been uprooted. Lots of them were lying on the ground. There was no grass either. It seemed a barren land. The river was in a terrible condition with dirt floating on it along with rotting fruits and berries. There would definitely have been a fire there recently for lot of the roots of the trees seemed to be burnt. The worse was that no Digimon were in sight.

"What about our partners?" Cody said

"Yeah…..Could they…" Yolei could not speak further. Davis put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say it." He said.

"No….No…. They know how to take care of themselves; they will be fine" Sora said.

"Yeah and we had better look for them." Mimi said.

"And find out what is going on here" Ken said.

"And the best way to do that is to go to Gennai….if he still lives at the same place" Izzy said.

"All we can do is try. So lets do that. We will go to Gennai's place. Ok guys?' Tai said

All of them nodded in agreement. "Unanimous" Kari said

"Great" Tai said glad that he was still acknowledged as the leader and the Digidestined listened to him and agreed with him.

**In Another Part of the Digital World;**

A dark figure gave a malicious looked at a meek Gesomon in front of him.

"Hmmm so those Digibrats are back here."

"Yes; Master"

"Well then good. I had always wondered who these Digidestined were whose name every Digimon took while dying. This will be a real challenge after those dumb Digimon"

And a thunderous laughter filled the place.

**Gennai's House;**

"" Agumon yelped jumping in Tai's arms.

The other Digimon did the same. They were all so glad to see each other. It had been 25 years.

After the "I missed you s" and the " I love you s". And The Digimon exclaiming that how their partners had grown and were so tall etc. etc. etc. they all sat in Gennai's living room.

"Gennai, what has been going on here all this while when we were away" Tai asked.

"A lot has happened Tai, a lot"

"Tell them Gennai" Biyomon insisted.

"Yeah you have to tell us. We have come to help."Sora said

"We are the Digidestined. It is our duty to protect this world" Matt added.

Gennai began his tale….

"Well….. after you all defeated Malomyotismon the Digital World became a wonderful place. This was the perfect place for the Digimon. But of course it was deprived of its saviors. Probably that was the reason for all this to happen. The sealing of the Portals and none of the Digidestined being available. Well it was as I said perfect for a decade but then one day somehow there was a kind of black mark on a Tyrranomon and it made it work like Devimon's dark spores made the Digimon work or like one of your dark rings Ken"

"Like he started attacking everyone?"T.K. asked

"Unintentionally" Ken added

"Exactly" Gennai replied "I was shocked. But this was really happening. Of course there was just that one Tyrannomon and we had so many powerful digimon but we could not remove that black dash. It was like those things you get made on your body in your world. What is it again?"

"Tattoos?" Yolei asked

"Yeah Yeah like that" Gennai said "It just would not go. Ultimately, with no choice left the digimon had to kill it. But that was not the end. Probably that Tyrannomon was just a test. After a few days we were attacked by an army of Digimon. All Ultimate level and all with those black marks on their backs. There were thousands of them. The remaining digimon tried their best but they were too weak in front of the Ultimate army; as it came to be known. But the most amazing thing was that that the black marks spread."

"Spread?" Joe asked

"Yes spread" Gennai said " I could not exactly devise how but I noticed that after a few minutes of fighting the normal Digimon also got a black mark on his back and the result of course you know."

"The Ultimate Army got stronger and stronger " Izzy said.

"Yes" Gennai said"They took all the Ultimate and the Mega level Digimon and killed all the Rookies, Champions and the In-training Digimon. But now I had two major things to protect. First; the Primary Village because normal Digimon were slowly getting extinct and we had no idea as to what these Black Digimon as we now call them were going to do; So to protect the race of Digimon we had to save the Primary Village. So, I and Centarumon somehow managed to make Primary Village transparent. And nobody can enter that region because as soon as he steps on the Village he is immediately transported to the other end which he can see because of the transparency. And we can only get in with the help of a password which only Elecmon, Centarumon, your Digimon and I know."

"Wow; you actually made a whole place transparent. Fascinating. How did you do it?" This of course was said by Izzy.

"Well we…" Gennai began but was interrupted by Tai "Um…..Izz later"

"Oh! Yeah sorry" Izzy said.

"Huh….you are still so curious about everything Izzy" Tentomon said.

"I can't help it" Izzy gave a small smile.

"And the second thing Gennai?" Cody asked.

"Well the second thing is right here in front of you" Gennai pointed to the Digimon.

"Protecting Us!" Palmon yelled.

"Yeah!' Veemon added.

"You see" Gennai said "Only your Digimon were our hope. If you ever returned then only they could save the worlds. So I got them here in my underwater home which nobody could imagine to look in."

"You always hoped for our return" T.K. said

"Yes and look the miracle of life the Portals automatically opened" Gennai said "And you're here now."

"What is the source of all this?" Davis said

"We'll explain." Gabumon said.

"We followed the Ultimate army or maybe the Ultimate Mega army as they have both the kind but well officially they are called…"

"Patamon…." T.K. said warningly

"Oh! Yeah sorry"Ptamon apologized

" So, we followed this whatever army and reached a castle and found THE enemies." Hawkmon said

"They were all dressed in black cloaks" Armadillomon continued

"And that was all we could find out because it was too risky staying there" Gatomon said"But they seemed to be humans"

"HUMANS" All the Digidestined yelled jumping out of their chairs.

"Yes we call them 'Enemy Black'" Woromon said.

"Hmmm… we will have to meet this 'Enemy Black'" Tai mused.

To be continued…..

**Giraffe Shelf: **Thanks! You are my first and only reviewer. They left them home because it was after all The Digital World and they know that their kids will be able to manage on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kamiya Residence;**

"It is getting late Holly. They have not returned home yet." Adel said looking out of the window in the dark.

"Maybe the Digi World is in some kind of trouble" Holly replied

"I do hope they are safe. I have a weird feeling" Adel said

"Me too Adel; As if something is gonna go wrong…"

**Gennai's House;**

"Where are they? It has been more than 3 hours and they promised to come in an hour." Gennai said pacing around in his room.

"Calm down Gennai." Centarumon said.

"How can I calm down. Oh! I should not have let them go like this."

"Gennai….. Ok look let us go and check….from a distance of course…..Come on."

**Infinity Mountain;**

The Infinity mountain was nothing like what it used to be. It was totally barren. And a huge terrific castle stood at the peak. It was as the Digimon described 'darker than the night'. It could remind a human of medieval forts only in a night black color. One could even imagine the cackling of witches and the flying bats along with lightning and thunder around it. Of course the Enemy Black resided here along with The Ultimate Army. That was all any outsider knew about the inside. The Black Enemy did not need any guards at the gate for nobody had the guts to enter the castle. It was called the Dark Castle.

That dreaded night it was raining. The perfect scene for a horror movie. Gennai and Centarumon cautiously walked in the soaking sand.

Centarumon stopped suddenly.

"What happ…"

"Shhhh…" Centarumon said

He swirled around "Who is there; come out or else I will have to make you come out"

Nothing.

"So you will not come out."

Still nothing.

"I will count to 10….. 1 2 3"

Slowly a very sly looking Cupimon came out.

"Second time today; that somebody has come towards this castle" he said.

"Second time; you mean others came here today" said Gennai

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Who else would have the guts"

"Speak directly" Centarumon growled

"Of course the Digidestined. Nobody else has the guts to enter that castle and if you don't want what happened to them to happen to you, you had better leave"

Their hearts sank.

"W-w-what happened to them."

"He killed them"

Gennai fell to his knees. "No No…."

"The Digital World is doomed. They were the best Digidestined I have heard" Cupimon said and ran away.

"Centarumon…."

"How can we be sure that he was telling the truth" Centarumon said

"Centarumon…"

"No Gennai; the prophecy doesn't lie"

"Prophecy?"

"I just discovered it"

"What does it say?"

"It tells about those new Digidestined"

"What about them"

"It is time Gennai"

"And Tai and the others….. what does it say about them?"

"They are going to be…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"CENTARUMON….." Gennai cried.

He had to run. Nothing else. He had to stay alive for the Digital World and the Digidestined. The scene kept running through his head. A Phantomon ran his axe through Centarumon's Chest. There was something that Centarumon knew and wanted to tell him but could not.

**Dark Castle;**

"Well done Phantomon" Enemy Black said in his hoarse voice.

"He had come to know everything about the prophecy, Master" Phantomon said.

"Master" Cupimon came in. (Yes it is the same Cupimon ;))"Your message was carried to them"

"Hmmmm….Good. Now you do deserve a reward don't you? Phantomon give him his reward, will you?"

"Sure master"

He raised his axe and hit Cupimon. *Poof* He was gone.

He was of no use anyway. What will I do of an In-training Digimon Now to look for the Digibrats…."

**Gennai's House;**

Gennai almost fell inside his house. He rushed inside his bedroom and fumbled through his drawer and brought out a box; the kind which is used for storing treasures and opened it.

"I can only think to give this to their children…."

Just then Gennai heard the front door crash. Oh no; what he dreaded had come. Enemy Black walked in and took of his hood.

Gennai just stared. He could not believe what he was seeing. His eyes opened wide.

"You? You are Enemy Black" He stammered

"Hmph. Who did you expect."

"But… Why"

"Forget the whys give me that"

"Never"

"Well, then I know how to take it….. PARROTMON"

Parrotmon rushed in.

"You are going to die Gennai"

Gennai had to save it. It was the only hope for the Digital World. Parrotmon was about to attack. Parrotmon started to fly towards him.

Gennai opened the box and held it towards the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Enemy Black screamed.

He spilled the contents of the box in the air just as Parrotmon's beak struck him in the chest.

"It's too late" He cried and took out a wand like stick and hit Parrotmon. In an instant he was dead.

He watched the contents flying in the air; the Digivices. They would now reach them…

He gritted his teeth.

"Well I will have to prove that prophecy wrong Centarumon…"

**Kamiya Residence;**

"I'm now really getting worried Holl; it is almost midnight" Adel said

"I told you Adel; if there will be any problem in the Digital World they will definitely solve it before they come home" Holly said reassuringly.

Holly tried to hide the fear which she felt in her heart. She did not want to make Adel sad. Where were they? She knew that the Digital World was not really a safe place but they had managed there safely when they had been much younger; younger than she was. So they definitely would be able to manage now…..

"HOLLY"

Holly was interrupted from her thoughts by her sister's shout. She turned around and her eyes almost fell out of her sockets for Adel was flying towards the window.

"Adel!"

"Holly help!"

"Yeah Yeah"

Holly ran towards Adel but within a second she was flying too.

"Now what?" she murmured.

**Outside the T.V. station (where the battle with Myotismon was fought);**

*THUD*

Adel fell on the ground followed by her sister.

"Wow! What was that huh" Holly said

"Holl watch out" Adel said.

"Holly turned around just in time to see a big blonde head pop into her face

"RYAN ISHIDA! Can you not see where you… where you….um…fall!"

"Whoa!" Ryan said as he and Holly both got onto his feet."Do you expect me to control gravity or something…. Deciding where I will fall…huh"

"You can fall anywhere but on me"

"You are acting so dumb"

"Guys calm down" Adel said "And Holly you are definitely being unreasonable; he had no control"

*CRASH* Stella also fell down. She was followed by Justin and Keisha and Lilac and Damon. Then, Ashley followed by Malcolm. And then Marcus.

Then Flora came; yelling!

"Whoa! You are going to wake up half the city" Stella said.

"But seriously it was so much fun" Flora began to protest.

"We can see about your fun later but right now the important thing is to find out why we were dragged all the way here" Holly said.

"Um….turn around Holly" Justin said to his cousin.

Holly turned and her eyes first were filled with shock, then happiness and then mixed emotions came to her heart.

"Our dreams have come true" Lilac said.

For flying towards them at full pace were twelve Digivices…..

To be continued…..

**Mimato love 4ever; **Thank you! They are my favorite too.

**KeepOnMovingUp94; **Thanks! They will get the same Digimon but it will not be there parents(like Malcolm gets a Gomamon but it will not be Joe's Gomamon)

**GiraffeShelf; **lol! Thanks! I really look forward to your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Holly looked at the bright orange Digivice which had fallen in her hand. A Digivice; could it really be happening. She was actually holding her own Digivice.

"Wow!" Flora was jumping up and down over excited as usual. "A digivice a digivice… My own Digivice. She said holding the black digivice as if someone was going to snatch it from her any moment.

_Why is she making such a big deal out of it. She is screaming too much. _These were the thoughts of Marcus Hida. He had got a white digivice. Why the hell did he get it. He was frankly not interested. Did these peo,ple in thfue Digi World think something before choosing or just because their parents had been doing all this. He was simply not interested.

Adel was in awe. Hers was a red digivice. She found it beautiful. Digital World. How wonderful and marvelous it sounded. The place where anything could happen.

Ryan looked at his blue Digivice. He had always wanted to be in the Digi World but he was not so sure about teamwork. He knew his father had had some issues with that but as he always said he had managed to come above it later when he had managed to realize what it meant and he had also said that it was something which no one could teach you; you had to teach it to yourself and learn it yourself…. Will he be able to do so….

Stella had a weird feeling. She had not expected this. All her life she had longed to go to the Digital World and now that the time had come. She was scared of it. She was scared of all the battles that might be there. She held the green digivice in her hand and just stared at it.

Ashley was having all sorts of things in her head. _I have a purple Digivice but Dad had a white one. Marcus's is white too so it is a new model and Marcus has a white coloured so his is new too. I wonder will they work like the original did. Mr. Motomiya and the others also had slightly coloured new model digivices but they functioned similarly so this too…_

Malcolm's was grey. So he did get a Digivice after all. Finally. After all those years of waiting he could go to the Digi World but would it be all so safe there. Clearly not.

Justin was glaring at his digivice. _Pink! _Of all the possible colors in the world he had to get pink! Well, anyways something better than nothing. He would have died if he had been left behind while the others were off to another world. It would be exciting in there.

Keisha had a yellow one. She at the moment was blank. Absolutely blank. A digivice in her hand was too dream like to be real.

_It is not going to be fun at all. Something is up there ._Lilac was thinking as she looked at her peach colored digivice. Things would not be easy if they managed to go there. But in the end their parents had awesome memories of the place and they loved it but would it be the same for her?

Damon's digivice was golden. He was really proud of it. His was the most beautiful digivice of all. Digital World…. He was going to go there after all.

There was a dead silence among the children. Even Flora had calmed down now. The only sound was of the strong wind which was blowing. It was an eerie sound. The leaves on the trees shook because of the wind and seemed to be whispering to each other.

The silence was broken by Lilac "Are we just going to stand here? We need to go there now and see where our parents are."

"Yeah, we have the tickets now." Justin said playing with his Digivice.

"But the portals…." Ryan said.

"I know how to operate them!" Damon and Ashley said together. They both glared at each other. They were the biggest rivals ever born.

"I will open it"

"No way I will"

"STOP!" Holly said in her commanding voice which was somewhat similar to Tai. The voice of a leader. "Both of you can open it"

They all went to Izzy and Ashley's house and with a lot of arguments from Damon and Ashley they finally managed to open the portals.

"OK; now here is our golden moment."

_Golden moment my foot. _Marcus thought but reluctantly held out his digivice with the others because he was worried about Cody and did not want to be left behind wondering what to do.

**The Dark Castle;**

"AAAAAAAAA" Enemy Black screamed.

"Master….." Phantomon said.

Enemy Black took out his wand and attacked Parrotmon standing nearby " You were of no use to me. You were late! And Parrotmon was gone."

"They would be arriving any minute now Master" Phantomon said.

"Well then somebody should be there for their welcome….."

**From Behind a wall;**

"I hope they will be safe"

"We need to follow him"

"But what will we do….. We are useless at the moment"

"Still we need to be there"

"Yeah lets go"

"Yes I want to make sure that they are safe"

"Its final then we are going to go"

**File Island;**

"Agumon?" Holly said; her chocolate brown eyes filled with delight. "Are you my partner?"

It was broad daylight now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Agumon cried jumping up and down "Holly! You have come!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you know my name too"

"Its' because my father had an Agumon too…"

"WHAT!"

"Huh…."

"You mean you are the daughter of Taichi Kamiya?"

"You know him?"

"Who doesn't know those 12. They were exceptional. Everyone in the Digital World knows about them and their Digimon."

"So still how did you know me?"

"'Coz I was waiting for you Holly"

"Waiting for me….."

"Yes!" Agumon began jumping.

"Holly… Just the only person I have to find" This was of course Ryan.

"Ryan…..Just the only person I have to find" Holly said mimicking Ryan.

"Well let it be. I'm too excited to fight…" Ryan's voice trailed off

"What happened? Ryan actually is silent."

Agumon was amused by the two and watched them in silence.

"Where did Gabumon go?"

"You got a Gabumon?"

"Is that not obvious considering I just said he is missing?"

"You just need to get into an unnecessary argument with me"

Agumon interrupted "Look Ryan there is Gabumon"

A Gabumon emerged from the woods.

"Hehehehe wondered where you got to."

"Ryan… I think we are getting the same partners as our parents did…"

"Yeah…but lets see what the others get"

"So you are Yamato's son" Agumon said

"Yes" Ryan said not at all surprised that Agumon knew who he was, a similar exchange having gone between Gabumon and him as between Agumon and Holly.

"Looking at the way you argue, I have heard that Taichi and Yamato argued a lot too."

"Well they got over it" Holly said

"But…..where are they" Ryan said. "Do you guys have any idea?"

"No!" Both of them said.

"But maybe Gennai would" an excited Veemon came running and Lilac followed after him.

"Veemon!"

"Lilac!" Holly said.

Lilac noticed Holly and Ryan for the first time. "Oh! Hey Holly Ryan"

"So as I said we should go to Gennai…..you must have heard about him from your parents."

"A lot" Lilac said.

"It is a good idea" Ryan said

"You know where he lives?" Holly said

"Yup!" the Digimon said.

"But I want to look for Damon" Lilac said

"And I need to look for Adel too"

"And I need to check out Stella"

"No! you don't I'm here" Stella's voice came.

"Yipes!" Ryan jumped "Why do you have to do such things Stella….. appearing behind peoples back"

"Whatever" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Hi! Stella's brother and friends"

The three of their eyes went down and noticed a plant Digimon beside Stella.

"Palmon!" Ryan said.

"So you are the son of Yamato _and_ Mimi?"

"Yes"

"And are you anybody else's daughter too" Agumon asked Holly

"WHAT?"

"I mean another Digidestined" Agumon said in a meeker voice.

"Yes. My mother is Sora…..so I guess Adel will get a Biyomon."

Veemon looked at Lilac.

" My mother is Yolei"

"I miss Mom and Dad alredy" Stella said holding Ryan's hand.

Ryan bent down to his sister's height. "Don't worry sis we will find them"

"So its decided first we go look for Adel and Damon and the others too and then we go to Gennai's house"

All of them including Ryan nodded.

"Great! Then lets go!" Holly said

…to be continued.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading the fic. My vacations have begun so I will update more often. Today is my birthday! Yayyyyy! I'm very excited! And please check out my other fic. Wrong Decisions. It is a Taiora.**

**Mimato love 4ever; **Thank you. And sorry if that other fic. upset you.

**Giraffe Shelf; **Thanks! I have not really thought about either. It will come quite later in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Marcus! Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!"

Marcus sighed. He was sitting beneath a tree and looking at the crazy Armadillomon jumping up and down if what he was doing could be called jumping. He was first going on his hind legs and then falling on his front repeating the action ample of times. He had not wanted this. He remembered Cody's words. "_If you get chosen; then it will be your duty to save the worlds. Then it will not be a matter of choice anymore."_

"So, we will have a lot of fun together Marcus!" Armadillomon shouted.

That did it.

"FUN!" He stood up shaking. "You call killing Digimon fun" He spat the last word at him.

"Killing Digimon?"

"Yeah that is what my father and the other Digidestined did, didn't they?"

"But those were evil Digimon, if they had not been killed we would not have been long dead"

"No! Killing is not the answer. Nobody deserves to die and what about all those good Digimon that got killed."

"They are alive now. Good Digimon can regenerate themselves."

Marcus was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a happy squeal. He sighed yet again. He knew too well whom that voice belonged to… Flora Ichijouji. God! What was wrong with that girl. She seemed to be happy always. Whether there was no reason to be. She was so hyperactive.

Flora came running into view. Her long black hair flowing with the wind and her brown eyes glittering happily. She was carrying a Wormon beneath her arm. _She is beautiful. _Marcus shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Look!" She said thrushing Wormon into his face. "Is he not cute"

_Cute._ The girl is out of her mind. She was calling a slomy looking worm _cute_ of all things.

But Flora was no longer paying attention to Marcus. Armadillomon had caught her attention.

"ARMADILLOMON!" She rushed towards him. And began to pet him like a dog. Armadillomon was still sulking from his argument with Marcus.

"Look at that Marcus. You have already made him soooooo depressed."

Marcus just rolled his eyes at her.

"Hi! I'm Flora."

Armadillomon looked at her and broke into what seemed to be a smile. "Hey Flora. You sure a better than some people around here" he said glancing at Marcus.

He turned around. What did he care what a yellow dumb thing thought about him. Just the point was that everyone thought the same about him….

"So where are we." Flora said.

"We are in Server." Wormon replied.

"I want to look for my father and then just leave." Marcus said and turned to go.

"Hey! Marcus! Wait." Flora cried running after him followed closely by the Digimon.

"Wah!" Marcus cried and fell back.

"Hey! It was just me!" A Gomamon emerged through the bushes.

Flora almost tripped over Marcus earning herself another glare from Marcus as he got up.

"Flora? Marcus?" Malcolm followed Gomamon.

"Here!" Flora said jumping up and down again. "GOMAMON."

Malcolm smiled at her. "Marcus. Whats up."

"He is a walking depression store" Armadillomon grumbled.

Malcolm knew Marcus well and Marcus usually talked to Malcolm only because he really understood him.

"Marcus. You feeling OK" He whispered to him.

"Yeah" He whispered back almost on the verge of crying.

"Malcolm! I was looking all over the place for you." Ashley came into view hands on her hips. A Tentomon flying over her head.

"TENTOMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Flora rushed towards him grabbing Tentomon from mid air.

"Sorry Ash" Malcolm said grinning. "Gomamon here heard some voices and took off at full speed."

Ashley blushed. She loved Malcolm's grin. But she could never be able to bring herself to admit it to him.

"So where are we?" Ashley asked trying to hide her blush but Malcolm had not noticed her.

"Yeah" He said "Where are we?"

"Server!" Gomamon replied

"File Island!" Agumon smiled.

"Do you think everybody would be around here?" Lilac said

"I have my doubts. They could be anywhere." Ryan said.

"But we need to search this place thoroughly first. There would be no point in going all around the world and then coming back here." Holly said.

"But if they had been here they would have come out." Ryan said.

"You are talking as if they are hiding somewhere. For all we know they might be in a far off corner of the island." Holly replied.

"She is right bro." Stella muttered quietly.

"Um…..yeah Ryan. We need to look first where we are." Lilac said.

"Fine Whatever!" Ryan retorted.

_Why can't anyone ever listen to me._ Ryan thought as he followed the others.

Damon's head hurt a lot. He had banged it really hard when he fell. And Hawkmon was going on blabbering about how he was so glad to see him and how had he been waiting for him. He was only half listening he felt terribly dizzy.

"….and then here in Tropical Jungle all sorts of creatures roam about the place and… Hey Patamon!"

Damon looked up a Patamon came flying in that direction followed by Keisha. He felt too tired to speak a word. He suddenly felt everything give way underneath him; a mist formed in front of his eyes and then everything turned black.

"Damon…. Damon…."

"Where to ,Master?"

"Let's go to File Island first."

"See, we have looked almost every possible place. They are not here. They must be somewhere else." Ryan said triumphantly.

Holly opened her mouth to retort back but Lilac seeing that they were in for another argument spoke quickly.

"Yeah….. but now where to look for them. It's like circling the globe. They can be anywhere they are not going to wait for us you know."

"Should have got cell phones with us." Stella said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What was that?" Agumon said.

"I said….." Stella began.

"No…. Not you….. Listen…"

"I can't walk a step more" Flora said flopping on the floor. All the Digimon immediately rushed forward to sit all around her. They had taken a liking to her.

"Huh…. I am tired too." Malcolm said.

"Me too. Let's rest for some time. We have been walking for really long. The Digimon also seem tired." Ashley said.

"You bet we are" Tentomon said.

Malcolm looked at Marcus. He had noticed that Armadillomon had maintained his distance from Marcus. Marcus was pushing everybody away from himself…. Malcolm really wanted to help him…. But how.

"So this Enemy Black is creating an army of the most powerful Digimon?" Flora said.

"But where are our parents?" Ashley said.

"I think you should check out Infinity Mountain. That is where Enemy Black's castle, The Dark Castle as it is called is. They might have gone there in search of him." Wormon said.

"So we should go to Infinity Mountain." Malcolm said jumping up.

"There is something in the bushes I suppose." Holly said.

They cautiously moved towards the bushes and then something jumped out of the bushes.

"Surprise…Surprise…"

…. To Be Continued

**Mimato love 4ever; **Thanks! Yup they are. I named him Justin because a friend of mine really loves him (though I don't) so I named it for her and Keisha is one of my favs. And Thanks for reviewing all my fics. Hope you continue to do so. Looking forward to your reply.

**Vigatus; **Of course there world will be shattered…. But maybe they are not dead or maybe they are… Read to find out ;)

**Giraffe Shelf; **Thanks for the review!

**Happy New Year everyone and do continue reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Surprise….Surprise….."

Holly, Ryan, Stella and Lilac were frozen to the spot for a huge creature was glaring at them in the face.

"Apemon" Agumon said.

"He is so scary" Stella whispered clutching Ryan's hand tightly.

Apemon heard her. "Yes! Little girl I'm scary, aren't I?"

"Stella is not a little girl!" Palmon said defiantly.

Apemon's eyes turned to Palmon. "We will see that….. METALLIC FUR!"

Palmon was hit by the attack and fell to the ground. Stella rushed over to her. "Palmon? Palmon? Are you alright?"

"What do you want?" Ryan said.

"I'm only following my master's orders…MEGA BONE STICK!"

"V-mon!" Lilac cried as V-mon also collapsed on the ground.

"Hmmm…. I play with these rookie Digimon everyday….. now for a little human blood…. MEGA BONE STICK"

"Holly!" Ryan pulled Holly down just as Apemon's attack was about to hit her.

"Th…Thanks!" Holly said.

"METALLIC FUR!"

His attack just missed Lilac.

"We need to move!" Holly said. "This guy has lost it. Run everyone!"

Stella picked Palmon up and Lilac picked V-mon and they all ran for it. But Apemon was in no mood to let them go. _Master wanted the children without their Digimon. I must kill the Digimon._

"METALLIC FUR" He aimed his attack at Agumon but Holly saw this and before she even realized what she was doing, she jumped at Agumon and pushed him out of the way. The attack hit Holly on the arm. She and Agumon were now about 20 feet away from the others.

"HOLLY!" Lilac screamed.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Ryan shouted.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine." Holly said almost stammering.

"Holly, Why?" Agumon whispered.

"I…. I don't know… I just thought that I had to… for you. I know that is what Dad would have done for his Agumon… so I just had to."

"It was really courageous Holly. You could have gotten yourself hurt more badly…."

"Holly! Look out!" Stella cried.

Holly and Agumon looked up and saw Apemon standing over them.

"Tch…..Tch…Tch….. I'm really sorry BUT I WILL HAVE TO TEAR THIS LOVE MEETING APART"

He raised his hand to attack them. Everything suddenly seemed to freeze. The other kids and their Digimon stared wide eyed at the scene. "No No No" Ryan was whispering softly. Holly shut her eyes tightly and clutched Agumon to her. She was now lost… She could see her parents…. What would they have done? They would not have lost so easily. She had always wanted to come here…to the Digital World…. Could she last here for only about a few hours….. No… If it had been this she would not have been a Digidestined. A Digidestined was brave and was supposed to defeat the evil….She just could not lose…._No I can't be defeated by him…so soon…. _She plucked up every ounce of courage within her and opened her eyes and looked at Apemon's raised hand above her.

"METALL…"

She kicked his hand with all her might…. "Take that you metallic fur."

Apemon fell back and let out a cry …. More of surprise than of pain. He was not expecting this at all. His pride was hurt and in irritation he pounced on Holly.

Ryan, now could not take it. "STOP! What are you trying to do…"

Apemon simply ignored Ryan and grabbed Holly by the waist.

Ryan, Lilac and Stella were now struggling to move forward but were held back by there now awake Digimon. Ryan, to Gabumon's surprise was struggling the most.

Holly simply smiled at him. _Do whatever you want now freak. I did what I could and now I'm no longer scared._

"Holly!" Agumon cried as Apemon shook her like a dog shaking a cat. It hurt a lot but she just said between gasps "I… am … fine… .Agumon…and ….it …was …..wonderful ….meeting …. You…"

"HOLLY!" Agumon screamed. And then Holly's Digivice began to glow a bright orange color. This light surrounded Agumon and Agumon began to feel the growing power inside him.

"What is happening?" Stella said.

"I guess he is digivolving…." Palmon said

"Agumon….. Digivolve to…. GREYMON…"

All of them watched in awe at the huge dinosaur. It was about 18 feet tall and had a well muscled chest and arms. His skin was orange with blue stripes and a huge brown helmet covered his head which had antlers on its sides. In short it was a replica of Tai's Greymon.

"Agumon digivolved." said Holly her brown eyes really wide. She could not believe she had been able to make Agumon Digivolve.

**BEHIND A ROCK;**

"Excellent Holly."

"Wow! They do have a chance now."

"For a minute I thought….."

"Don't say it."

**A CAVE IN TROPICAL JUNGLE;**

Damon opened his eyes slowly.

"Damon? You alright?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah….." He started to get up.

"Wait! Lie right there."

"Keisha?"

"You have a temperature." Keisha said. "You're literally burning."

"And you are not going to find any human medicine around here. So your friends have gone to look for some special herbs which might make you feel better." Patamon added.

Damon turned to Keisha. "Who?"

"Justin and Adel with their Digimon- Salamon and Biyomon of course."

**OUTSIDR IN THE TROPICAL JUNGLE;**

"This is also perfect." Biyomon said adding another of the red herbs in Adel's basket.

"Cool! I guess these should be enough. Right ,Justin?" Adel said.

There was no reply.

Adel rapidly turned around.

"Justin? Justin? Salamon?" Adel shouted.

"Where did they go? They were here just moments ago."

"Yeah…. JUSTIN! JUSTIN! SALAMON!"

**FILE ISLAND;**

Apemon stared at Greymon stunned. He had not expected this to happen.

"You let Holly go….. NOW." Greymon roared.

"Alright Greymon I will first deal with you then with these Digibrats ." With that he threw Holly towards the others. Ryan caught her and he also fell down with the force.

"METALLIC FUR."

Greymon easily dodged the attack.

"NOVA BLAST"

The attack hit Apemon and he fell on the ground.

Greymon glared at him and then turned to Holly and gave her what seemed like a smile. Holly smiled back but instantly the smile faded.

"Greymon… Look Out."

But it was too late. Apemon lured himself at Greymon and Greymon being taken by surprise fell down. Apemon began to scratch his body with his sharp nails and pinned one of his hand down so that he could not get up. Greymon was struggling to get up but realizing soon that it was impossible, he caught hold of Apemon's hand and pulled him up. He threw Apemon at the nearby trees and got up immediately. He rushed at him and slammed Apemon's body with his tail and then pushed his antlers in his stomach. Apemon was now badly hurt and could barely move.

"NOVA BLAST."

With his final attack Greymon finished Apemon.

**CAVE IN TROPICAL JUNGLE;**

"It is getting dark. Adel and Justin should have returned by now." Keisha said getting worried.

Damon had fallen asleep again. Keisha touched his forehead gently. "His temperature is increasing."

Keisha was almost in tears now. Her brother and cousin could be in any sort of danger. Damon's temperature was increasing. He was in need of medical attention and they did not know how to go back home.

"Patamon. We need to go look for them." Keisha said.

Patamon nodded.

"Hawkmon, You will take care of Damon, won't you?"

"That goes without saying… He is my partner!"

" 'K Lets go Patamon."

**So… How was it. Please do review. I really want to know if people are liking my fic. or I am just wasting my time …. And I do accept anonymous reviews now…. So do REVIEW! I will not be able to update now till March I guess because my school re-opens on the 16 and then I'll have my exams from 14 Feb. and believe me I'm not in a good position regarding that **

**Mimato Love 4ever; ** Thank you!

**Vigatus; **You're welcome!


End file.
